


Of baths and foot massages

by emmadilla



Series: Jiraiya's Inspiration [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Bathtubs, F/M, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, Foot Massage, Peeping, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Shameless Smut, Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 19:01:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16792861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmadilla/pseuds/emmadilla
Summary: It's been a while since Jiraiya has come to her forinspiration, but it was only a matter of time ...





	Of baths and foot massages

**Author's Note:**

> Please note: yes, I know there is a Suzume in Naruto. This is not that Suzume. Seriously, it is hard as fuck to find a name I like that is NOT already a character in Naruto. Seriously. I finally just gave up.
> 
> So here we go! My first offering to the Naruto fandom.

As he often did, he came to me at night.

It had been a long day in the dance studio for me, and I was relaxing with a nice bath, my mind a little fuzzy from the sake I’d had with my late dinner. Not so fuzzy, however, that I didn’t hear the almost imperceptible creak from my front door opening and closing, followed by the stumble of a body into furniture that they did not expect to be there and a soft curse. My grin widened as I knew who it was, the feel of his chakra unmistakable. I had rearranged the furniture since the last time he’d visited me, and it had obviously caught him a bit off guard. No matter. I had a feeling he would get reacquainted with it soon enough.

The barest of a breeze caught my attention, just enough to make the small hairs on my skin rise up in protest. Chuckling, I asked aloud, “You going to just stand there, peeping in the door all night, Jiraiya?” The breeze grew as he opened the door fully and stepped inside. I huddled under the warm suds as I asked him, “Close the door, please? You’re letting out all the nice heat.”

“Don’t worry, I can warm you up,” the sannin quipped, his voice low and lascivious.

“I’m sure you could,” I replied as I cracked open an eye. “Hey there, handsome. It’s been a while.”

“Sorry, Suzume. Been a little busy.”

“So I’ve heard. Going back to your writing now?”

“Here and there, when I can manage it.”

“Looking for some inspiration, then?”

“When it involves you?” A smile crept up his face. “I’m always up for some inspiration.”

“Is that so?” I closed my eyes again as I said, “Then join me in the bath. I only just got in a little bit ago, I’d hate for it to go to waste.”

“You don’t have to tell me twice,” Jiraiya replied, and I heard the soft thump of material hit the floor before he entered the bath with me, sitting on the opposite ledge from where I was reclining. I opened my eyes as he moaned softly, commenting, “Definitely shouldn’t let this go to waste.”

I playfully pushed on his chest with my foot. “You enjoy my baths, don’t lie.”

“I enjoy the company above all,” he said with a wink as he grabbed hold of my foot, gently rubbing and kneading the sore pads in a way that was practically orgasmic.

Moaning, I commented, “You old softy.”

“You love it.”

I chuckled. “I do.”

“Long day?” he asked, and I nodded. He continued to massage and rub on my foot, working out all the kinks before he asked for the other one. I wasn’t about to protest the treatment and eagerly presented the neglected foot. It wasn’t neglected for long as he worked his magic on me, and I wondered if Tsunade had passed on some of her knowledge of healing to him. Both of my feet felt better than ever, and when I finally opened my eyes lazily, Jiraiya smiled. “Feel better?”

“Much. Thank you.” I moved my unoccupied foot up, brushing against his thigh as I settled it in his lap. “Now about that inspiration you were looking for …”

That smile he flashed had me dripping wet as he dipped his head toward the foot he had in his hand, his tongue darting out and teasing my toes. I caught my lower lip between my teeth as I choked back a moan and in response he sucked a few of them into his mouth. My back arched as I felt his tongue swirl around them in his mouth, and my moan turned into a whimper as the very edge of his teeth grazed them. The bastard knew exactly what he was doing, and I was putty in his hands. Not willing to let him be the only one teasing, I moved my other foot over where his member would be, not surprised in the least to find him a little more than half-mast. I didn’t have a great position of leverage, but I did my best to rub up and down his hardening length, and from the moans I pulled out of the sannin, it was apparent it was working. Letting my toes go with a pop, he growled, “Now that’s not fair, Suzume.”

“And whoever said I played fair?” I shot back at him cheekily. I soon yelped as he dove at me, sending a small tsunami of water over the side of the bath as his large body engulfed mine. He deftly lifted me out of the bath, tripping the drain as he hoisted me over his shoulder. He gave my ass a slap as he made a beeline for my room, dropping my dripping wet body on the sheets. _I’ll just have to change them later_ , I thought as Jiraiya practically tackled me, his lips sealing over my own.

He practically growled again as we parted. “It’s been a little too long, Zuzu-chan. You ready for me?”

“I’m always ready for you,” I purred, the sound turning into a loud, open-mouthed moan as his fingers slipped between my folds.

“That’s it,” he murmured as he nuzzled my neck, his lips and teeth grazing my skin. “Sing for me, little bird.” My fingers threaded through his hair, tugging on it as the nails of my other hand dug into his shoulder. While I might have ordinarily felt cold, with leaving my skin wet after a bath and just tumbling into bed naked, between Jiraiya’s body against me and his ministrations, I felt like I was on fire. His fingers coated themselves in my own leaking fluids, dipping into my entrance a few times before he pulled them out and circled my clit, each rotation tighter and harder until I thought I was going to loose it.

My thighs trembled as he played me just right, my hips bucking against his hand as I wanted - no, _needed_ \- more. “Jiraiya, please,” I pleaded, unable to take anymore of his teasing.

I could hear the practically hear the triumphant grin in his voice as he murmured, “Good girl, that’s what I wanted to hear.” Pulling away from me, I whimpered as he moved his hand, replacing their teasing motions with the head of his dick, his heated eyes roaming my naked body as he did so.

I arched my back and tilted my hips, my head hitting the bed as I moaned, “Please, Jiraiya, I need you.”

“Shhh, little bird, I won’t tease you anymore. I promise.” With that, he slowly started to push himself inside me, splitting me with his girth, and I gripped the damp sheets for some sort of leverage as I breathed deeply. I spared a glance at him and saw him watching himself enter me, sending a strange thrill through my body. His eyes were slitted, just barely open, just enough to watch as he fully seated himself inside me. He lifted one of my legs to his shoulder and his tongue darted out to tease along the edge as he rocked in and out, his motions slow and deliberate for now. My other leg wrapped around his waist, pulling him as close as he could get, and he settled his other hand on that thigh, helping to support it. I gasped as his teeth brushed against the arch of my foot, causing my inner muscles to spasm against him, something that definitely didn’t escape his notice as he shot me a wicked grin before repeating the action. I felt a mess, pleasure coming at me from several different directions.

He didn’t wait long before he picked up the pace, his thrusts becoming harder and deeper as he knelt there, our moans mixing together as our hips connected over and over and over again. It almost seemed divine, and always reinforced why Jiraiya kept coming back to me, and why I let him keep coming back. We’d probably never work as a couple, but we had amazing sex, and that along with our easygoing friendship was enough for us. I actually couldn’t wait to read how he might interpret this scene for one of his books, wondering if the characters would be star-crossed lovers this time or perhaps two people experiencing love for the first time. Maybe they would just be two ninjas enjoying a quick fuck before a battle, or even an emperor and his courtesan enjoying the passion that both were denied in their every day lives. Whatever the tale he would spin, the sex was always heated and passionate and well worth the read.

I was caught off guard when he suddenly leaned down and pulled me up to sit in his lap, never dismounting from me for a second as he fucked me from beneath. Reaching up, he pulled out the stick that kept my loose bun in place, letting my soft curls fall down my back. “I always love it when your hair’s down,” he said cheekily before consumed me with a passionate kiss, his tongue breaching my mouth as we rocked against one another, hands roaming each other’s body as we were pushed higher and higher into the depths of pleasure.

Right when I was just at that peak, Jiraiya seemed to sense it and dropped me back on the bed, pulling out and flipping me over to my stomach before he pulled my hips up and pushed himself back into me, pounding away like he hadn’t missed a beat. My toes curled as he rubbed at my g-spot, my pleasure cut off for that interruption but steadily building back up with each and every thrust. We were both breathing heavily, our pants and gasps and moans the only sounds within my little house, and I was eternally grateful that I lived alone in a little place just off into the woods. Not only did it make for discreet comings and goings for Jiraiya, but it meant that I didn’t have to worry about neighbours getting wind of our dalliances. It was a pretty perfect arrangement for us. I could keep going in my dancing career and Jiraiya could keep doing his ninja work and writing to his heart’s content, nice and noncommittal for us both, and yet we still both got our rocks off and then some.

I felt Jiraiya’s fingers curl in my hair, and he used the leverage provided by both it and his grip on my shoulder to haul me up and hold me against him as he continued to fuck me from behind. “That’s it, now I can hear you better,” his now gravelly voice intoned as he reached around to play with my clit. I gripped that arm hard as I reached around to settle my other hand on the hand that was currently tangled in my hair. He pulled more and more until my head was resting against his shoulder, his teeth on my earlobe as he kept a constant low pressure tug on my hair. The small amount of pain drove me crazy, my orgasm quickly approaching. I mewled and moaned in his arms, surrendering to every ounce of pleasure he gave me and then some. I shuddered with a sudden rush as he spoke directly in my ear, “I know you want to come, Zuzu-chan. Go ahead and let go. Come for me. Come for Jiraiya.”

My whole body trembled and shook as I skirted that edge, needing just a bare amount of extra stimulation before I was tossed over, my muscles clenching and my back arching before I almost collapsed. Fortunately, he had a good grip on me, and he moaned loudly in my ear as he felt me tighten around him, his hips stuttering as he was getting close, himself. He saw me through my own orgasm first, though, and only when I was done did he pull out and finish himself against my hip and thigh, nuzzling into my neck as he did so.

I chuckled as I commented, “Looks like we’ll have to take a shower after that bath.”

I could feel his grin against my neck. “Well you won’t hear me complaining. After you, little bird.”


End file.
